Winky is a Good House Elf
by JenevieveDA
Summary: A brief glimpse of the events at the Quidditch World Cup through the perspective of a good house elf.


Winky is a Good House Elf

_Winky is a good house elf. Winky always does as she's told._

Master Crouch led Winky and Master Barty up all them steps to their seats. It was empty, nobody was there yet. Master Crouch said it was because we were early. We were early so we could hide Master Barty.

When they were at their seats Master Crouch turned to leave, "Winky, you must make sure Bartemius stays here. I will be back after the match,"

"Of course Master, Winky will watch Master Barty sir,"

"I mean it Winky. If he leaves your sight for even a second, it will mean clothes,"

"No no sir, Winky will watch Master Barty, Winky will not ever let him out of her sight. You'll see sir, Winky will be with Master Barty at all times," Her eyes brimming with tears as she stammered out the promises. The idea of clothes was enough to make her small frame shake with fear. But Winky did not need to worry, she told herself, Winky was a good house elf.

* * *

><p><em>Winky is a good house elf. Winky always does as she's told. But Winky is terrified of heights.<em>

Once she had recovered from the threat of clothes, Winky fully took in her surroundings. It was only then that she realised how scared she was of heights. Her breathing quickened, her figure shook, but a warm hand that appeared on her shoulder calmed her, as she looked towards the emptiness beside her, where Barty Crouch junior sat beneath the invisibility cloak.

Master Barty is a good boy. Winky was so happy for him to be out of the house, he'd always liked quidditch. Winky was happy that her young Master was happy. She could not understand why Master Crouch didn't trust him more, Master Barty was always a very good boy, he just got bored.

"Thank you sir," A noise behind her caused her to jump, before whispering "Shush Mister Barty, peoples is coming," and as Winky spoke, she held onto his hand beneath the cloak, so she knew he was there, and placed the other over her eyes, inhibiting sight of the plummet in front of her.

* * *

><p><em>Winky is a good house elf. Winky always does as she's told. Not like another house elf she knows.<em>

"Dobby?" _Dobby_? Why would Dobby be here? Winky wondered, peering through the gaps between her fingers. Unless, she thought, whoever it is thinks Winky is Dobby?

"Did sir just call me Dobby?"

"Sorry, I just thought you were someone I knew."

"But I knows Dobby too, sir," Winky squealed, happy for someone to talk to who wasn't hiding. "My name is Winky, sir – and you, sir –" she moved her hand fully away from her face, eyes widening further in realisation as they landed on the boys forehead, "you is surely Harry Potter!".

"Yeah I am," Winky barely noticed Master Barty squeezing her hand.

"But Dobby talks of you all the time, sir!" He did. Harry Potter was all Dobby talked to Winky about. Anyone would think HE was Dobby's _master_.

"How is he? How's freedom suiting him?"

Winky's jaw dropped in shock. Not only was Mister Harry Potter _talking_ to Winky, he was _asking_ about Dobby, like he _cared_. Harry Potter was a strange wizard indeed.

"Ah sir," She said, shaking her head, "Ah sir, meaning no disrespect, sir, but I is not sure you did Dobby a favour, sir, when you is setting him free."

It was his turn now to look taken aback. Winky does not see why though, Dobby is going mad about freedom. It is immoral. A house elf's job is to serve their master efficiently, not to walk around wearing, _socks_.

Winky is a good house elf. Winky does everything she is told. Master Crouch appreciates Winky, yes he does, because Winky does so much for him, Winky looks after him so well. She looks after young Master Barty too, she thought, squeezing his hand, she makes sure he is looked after. Winky even convinced Master to let him come here to the Quidditch match, is only she wasn't so scared of heights. But Winky will not let that stop her from doing as Master told her, because is a good house elf. Not like Dobby.

* * *

><p><em>Winky is a good house elf, she really is. Winky does everything she's told. Master Barty is a good boy really, he just gets so bored. But Winky is a good house elf, Winky always does as she's told.<em>

Winky had been stunned. She couldn't move, she couldn't speak, but she could hear.

The wizards, sir's who worked with Master Crouch, they were talking about her. They thought she had used a wand, thought she had cast that horrible sign in the sky. But she hadn't, Winky is a good house elf, Winky would never touch a wand. Winky wanted to scream, tell them what really happened, but she couldn't, not only because she couldn't move, but because she was bound by her master's words. I couldn't let anyone know that young mister Barty was alive.

Master Barty was a good boy, he really was. He only cast that spell because he was so excited, Winky knew, to be holding a wand again, he wouldn't normally cast that spell. Master Barty was a good boy. He'd only ran off because all the shouts and fires had scared him, Winky knew, because Master Barty was a good boy, just like Winky was a good elf.

She felt the invisible binds that had been holding her free, and she curled into a ball, banging her head on her knees rhythmically, as the tears began to fall.

"As you see, elf, the Dark Mark was conjured here a short while ago," One of the men spoke, and as she peered at him she noticed the scrubby brown beard, and ruddy-faced look he carried, "And you were discovered moments later, right beneath it! An explanation, if you please!"

Winky looked fearfully between the rude wizard and her master as she spoke, her voice shaking from tears, "I – I – I is not doing it sir! I is not knowing how, sir!"

The other wizards carried on arguing, but Winky could only stare at her master. Master Crouch would know she was telling the truth, Winky was a good elf after all, and looked after him so well. Winky knew, and master knew, that it was the Young master who had conjured that mark, but Winky would not say anything, because Winky follows orders, Winky is loyal to her family, not like Dobby.

"Winky has behaved tonight in a manner I would not have believed possible. I told her to remain in the tent. I told her to stay there while I went to sort out the trouble. And I find that she disobeyed me," Barty Crouch Snr looked down his noise at the sniffling house elf, "_This means clothes_."

* * *

><p><em>Winky always tried to be a good house elf. She always tried to do as her Master told her. She knew she was a better house elf than some others. But she was scared of heights, and she thought young master was a good boy. Winky looked after her masters, did everything she was asked, but not anymore, because Master Crouch presented her with clothes. And now I has to live with the shame of being set freed.<em>


End file.
